Metal Gear Solid: Apocalypse
by BlackPitbull
Summary: A new threat has surfaced, a "vaccine" meant to cure cancer has turned out to be a disease that turns people into cannibals. is Snakes new team, the last hope for humanity or will it crumble and die to disease. "doesn't have snake as main character" pairing and warning NOT for the faint of heart and for small children. contains the B&B corps and self made characters
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear Solid: Apocalypse

Warning rated M for mature will contains raw violence, harsh language, harsh humor, alcohol, drug use, and suggested sexual them.

You have been warned…

I **DO NOT** own the Metal Gear Solid franchise at all if I did I wouldn't be making stories about it I would be making more games. I do however own the characters that I write about, Known as James, and Erin to name a few understand.

I thank you for reading and enjoy

Chapter 1: A New Day

**JAMES**

James arose in a pool of cold sweat today, like every day. The painful dreams of old memories haunted his sleep. He looked at the alarm clock on the side table to the left of his bed with groggy eyes; he could have sworn it sounded like gun fire. It was 7:40 am… he did a double take looking at the clock once more and quickly turned the clock alarm off and got dressed. He only had on a pair of metal dog tags, and some night pants on. He switched to a pair of faded jeans and found a dark blue short sleeved shirt and put those on too. He buttoned the shirt up to the second highest button. Then grabbed his wallet and flipped it open to a picture of himself with his parents, little brother, and baby sister.

"Kind of a rough start huh guys" he said to the picture as if it could talk back.

He flipped it closed, then put on a tan brown pair of thick soled work boots, and snatched a key chain with four keys on it, off of the same side table his clock was on by the bed. He grabbed a motorcycle helmet, his galaxy S 4, a cool pair of skullcandy SYLR over-ear headphones, sky blue in color, and a small book bag that was barely full of school supplies that it looked almost flat. He quickly moved over to the other side of the single floor flat garage. He saw his old UFC grade punching bag, rugged and duct tape patched up the major tears in its fabric, hanging at the center of the room. He saw his metal pull up bar, that was bolted to the ceiling in the west side of the flat. A bench press was pushed against the wall, width wise with at least eighty pounds of weight on each end of the bar. It had a metal structure but a somewhat plush back rest last time he used it. Next to the bench was a small weight rack holding weight plates and dumbbells of ten, thirty, forty, and fifty pounds in mass sitting on it. He had a king sized bed with blue covers and pillows near the bathrooms door. A tall lamp stood next to the bed on the other side on its own and a desk, with its own lamp and laptop, sat upon its surface. He also had a small walk in closet in the northwest corner of the flat garage. A simple table that sat four easily and had the chairs to prove it, was a little ways away from the bathroom and bed. There was small kitchen with a double sink, cabinets and pantry stock piled with food and cooking tools. It also had a stove oven, fridge. All the windows were covered with the blinds so it was pretty dark, but he could still see it. The large home had a half circle sectional couch that faced an average flat screen bolted to the east wall with a coffee table between the two objects, along with a Gatorade and snack filed mini bar. An Xbox 360 along with an assortment of games such as call of duty and halo, with two controllers and a remote sat on a black end table underneath the TV. Finally an actual garage space in the southeast corner of the home that has a couple tool shelves, and a motorcycle. A cherry red CBR600RR sport bike with a fender eliminator, it also had an extra helmet much like the one he held in his hands, it covered the whole head and had a shaded visor to cover the eyes from the sun. The bathroom and the kitchen had a tiled floor, while the rest of the place had carpeting except the garage area. There was also a ladder to the roof top, to get an amazing view of the valley nearby his home. He had opened the garage door with a button and as the door came up, sunshine flowed in as he was putting on the helmet. A mysterious person grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a choke hold, he tried to struggle and escape the stranger's grasp but all that did was make it hurt even more. Thin bandana strips fluttered in the corner of his eye, he had seen those strips before but couldn't remember where. Then an injection gun was pressed harshly under his jaw near the ear, the needle pushed and penetrated the skin and injected strange fluid into his vains. He also felt tiny lumps under the skin as he moved his hand to the area of the needle. Somehow he was growing drowsy and then his assailant finally spoke.

"You're surprisingly calm…GHOST, you seem to know this won't kill you" a man with a rough voice said.

"You know my nickname, but what did you do to me?" be barely got the words out.

"I know many things, but I'll keep in touch" the stranger answered as he lost consciousness

**SNAKE**

Naked snake, or Snake for short just finished inducting the new recruit to his operations James Williams, codename Ghost. He slipped off the helmet that was on the young man's head and lightly placed him on the concrete floor, then placed the helmet on his chest. Snake then pushed the garage door button to close the doors, and as they closed he slipped under it before it clanged shut. He ran a good distance away from the home and toward a tall unknown building on the way he had become completely invisible blending into scenery of the urban area like a chameleon. He slowed down to light walk inside of the building and entered an elevator, completely alone he decided he didn't to be invisible anymore and became visible once more. The elevator had reached the top of the building and went to the roof letting Snake off; he strode over to the ledge looking over Ghost's home from at least fifty meters away and watched the building.

A ringing echoed in his head and he lifted a finger to his ear and heard a voice.

"Did you inject him with the Nano-Machines?" The voice said in the back of his mind.

"Yes Otacon I did, now I'll see how he will react to a call" snake said to the voice named Otacon.

"Fine just tell him a basis though and then later in the day we will move in to make contact understood?" Otacon said to him solemnly.

"Alright" Snake answered then ended the call.

After a few moments Snake spoke again almost to no one specifically.

"Are you watching Ghost with me, Raiden" Snake said turning toward the elevator door to see a mechanical robot ninja standing hunched over showing a large bushido sword on his back.

A black visor covered the cyborgs eyes, and forehead. He held himself in place by holding onto the edges of the door.

"Nothing gets past you, Snake old friend" the cyborg named Raiden retorted.

"No, if something even remotely like you got past me I'd be dead already" Snake said almost annoyed of the notion.

"I suppose your right on that then" Raiden Said standing up straight on his heels, and as he did the visor came up showing his almost surreal blue eyes to the world.

Raiden jumped down landing next to Snake. They both turned to watch the home of the recruit.

**JAMES **

James woke up with his helmet on his chest. He quickly jumped up to the balls of his feet knocking the helmet to the floor. He rushed over to his bed and pull a semi-automatic weapon called a MP7 from between the mattress's and loaded the weapon then gave his home a quick search. Finding nothing he tried the roof and point in every direction around himself, he thought he saw two figure on a building but when he turned back he saw nothing. He heard a ringing echo throughout his head and he tried to rub his hand near his ear to stop it but stopped moving when he heard a voice.

"It seems the Nano-Machines work properly if you can hear my voice?" the same rough voice said.

"What the hell!?" James exclaimed out loud.

"You have one month to find a partner if you want to survive…" The voice said to him.

"To survive what!?" James said to the voice in his head, pointing the gun at the ground.

"The outbreak…" the voice said before he heard a click.

"But who do I take?" James said to himself, taking his hand away from his ear.

He stood there for a moment then started down the ladder and put the gun back where it was. He then picked up his helmet and hit the garage door, and He checked his surrounding before he got onto his motorcycle, he started it and road out onto the road as the door closed automatically. In the gleam of his visor he saw the figures yet again but didn't show it to get a better glance. One carried a large Japanese sword on his back was all he could make out at that distance.

**SNAKE**

"Looks like Ghost is an observant one" Raiden said.

"What do you expect from a savage that lived in Africa at the heart of the war" Snake retorted

Raiden was silent at that, thinking it over in his mind.

"I'll leave it alone for now" Raiden finally said, as his visor came down once.

"I'll leave after I contact Bear…" Snake said his body looking tense.

Raiden rushed over to the other side of the roof and jumped down to the ground and headed west. Snake stood there for a moment watching the clouds thinking for a moment himself. He then lifted a finger to his ear.

"Bear…" Snake said to himself.

"Yeah what is it Boss?" a voice said to him.

"Since you're at Ghost's school watch him" Snake ordered.

"Yes sir" Bear voice responded.

Snake removed his finger away from his ear and thought to himself. 'There is something not right about Ghost… his skin… it felt like it was burning?' he was lost in his thoughts thinking on it. He decided to dismiss the thought and leave, turning invisible by shifting his body a little he free ran and jumped across various roof heading west like Raiden.

**JAMES**

James rode for a while on the highway then onto regular streets and roads until, he reached the lot of a huge high school campus. He stopped and parked the machine and strode over to main office, after getting his schedule he walked through various hallways and outside passageways. His footsteps echoed in the deserted areas of the school as he walked he finally saw his class Mr. Woods mathematics.


	2. Chapter 2: soothing the savage beast

I don't own the Metal Gear Solid franchise or any of the original characters.

I do own James and Kazumi owns Erin who is introduced in a written and typed chapter by Kazumi Silverwolf Hatake

Enjoy

**ERIN**

Erin was grumbling incoherent words to herself as she exited the public library. The librarian in charge accused of her loitering and thus kicked her out. Erin wanted to give the librarian a few words of her own, but chose to keep her mouth shut. She wasn't one to add more conflict to any type of situation however, if necessary, she would be the one to finish it. Erin was a teenage girl, around sixteen or seventeen. She has light brown skin (around a caramel complexion), long dark brown hair that extends a few inches pass her shoulders and amber (gold) colored eyes. She was donning a black short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of dark navy blue jeans and black sneakers.

Before she was escorted out, Erin was able to hide the book she was reading before the librarian came up to her. But as soon as she was out the door and was a good distance away from the building, she retrieved the book and started reading once more. She had found it hiding amongst a random stack within the nonfictional/mystery section. The information the book contained was about a Special Forces group known as FOXHOUND. To find such a book in a stack of nonfictional books caused her to wonder; why wasn't this book with the other fictional novels? The book contained nothing but fabricated stories. Besides, if the information was in fact true, of all places, it wouldn't be inside a public library. Instead, it should be inside a secret location within a military base or government building or wherever they hid top secret documents and files. But as she continued to read, she felt as if what she was reading was real. And that somehow, someway, it all actually happened.

The book stated that the leader, known as Big Boss, was responsible for stopping numerous nuclear threats, plus what was left of the Soviet Union between 1950 and 2010. But what was amazing was that he did so with little to almost no help. It was unheard of. How could one person be able to accomplish so much, especially alone? Many questions continued to run through her mind. Another being: why was FOXHOUND created in the first place? Although the book contained quite a bit of information about the group and its leader, there were still unanswered questions. Not only that but there wasn't a single picture of Big Boss or its members, former or current, if they were any still around. However, there were pictures of strange looking war machines called Metal Gear. One was called Metal Gear Ray; the other was Metal Gear Rex.

The book itself caught Erin's interest almost immediately. And honestly, no one would expect someone like Erin to show any type of interest in war, especially since she was a street orphan. She mainly spent most of her time out in the streets then inside a library anyway. After placing the book within her knapsack, she stuffed her hands into her pockets and continued walking, heading to her only class of the day. In the state of Georgia, it was 87 degrees, surprisingly warm. But since it was nearing Spring, and Georgia weather was a bit bipolar from time to time, it wasn't too much of a shock. Once she arrived at the large brick building, she knew she had a maximum of ten minutes to get to class before the tardy bell rung. But when she glanced at a nearby clock, which was hanging high on one of the walls, she found that she only had five minutes left before she was marked as being late. Increasing her pace to a fast walk, Erin hastily made her way straight to the classroom.

Upon entering Mr. Woods's classroom for mathematics, she found that not only was Mr. Woods himself wasn't within the room but neither were any of her classmates. She glanced up at the clock to find that it was nearly time for class to start. Taking her eyes off the clock, she began to scan the room. She found the desks were set up in squares of nine, creating a cross between the four groups of nine. Not wanting to bring any kind of attention to herself, Erin decided to sit within a desk that was in the back, far left hand corner, of the room. Once seated, she retrieved the book from her knapsack and continued reading where she left off. After about three minutes, she spotted something that piqued her interest even more. The following section was a story about a child soldier in Africa that was known as: The Ghost of Africa or simply Ghost to the locals of the land. It stated that the boy was one of thousands (of other young boys) within Africa that was forced to kill their own families and join the revolution.

The one known as Ghost, never recovered from killing his own family, which led him to escaping the revolution and fight for himself and his own survival. Since his escape, many American Soldiers have died by his hand. Upon finding the bodies, military officials confirmed seeing the bodies within a graceful position. The only thing that would be missing was their I.D. dog tags. A few weeks later, military bases would receive a small package sitting in the middle of their headquarters. The package would be waiting out in the open. These packages contained the missing I.D. dog tags. One small envelope would hold fifty to sixty tags.

But that wasn't the strangest part. What was strange was that no one knew exactly how the package got there. It was soon concluded that the one responsible for the act was the very person responsible for killing the soldiers, the Ghost. In fact, this was one of the very reasons why the young boy was nicknamed, Ghost. No one ever saw him when these strange events occurred. Many of the soldiers that have witnessed the strange package appearing out of nowhere have stated: "At least whoever is responsible has the decency to return the tags" after finding them.

There was also another story; however, this one didn't have much detail like the first. This story was also about a child soldier, but this one occurred around the Cold War. And just like the young boy that was nicknamed Ghost, this boy had his own nicknames as well. Names such as the White Devil and Jack the Ripper were used to name him. He lived through the conditions of the frozen battle ground while his superiors fed him food containing traces of gunpowder. But it wasn't any ordinary gunpowder. It was mixed with toluene. This made it easier to put and keep young children under their control. But if that wasn't shocking enough, it was what Erin read next. Jack the Ripper commented that people had ordered him and his team around and would ask them all one simple question: "How many will you kill?" He said that if you didn't answer, they'll turn the gun on you and pull the trigger.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

The sound of the bell instantly causes Erin to jump out of her thoughts. She was so into the book that she didn't even notice Mr. Woods had entered the room. He was dressed in a grey sweater vest with a white shirt and grey tie (that seems to be bothering him constantly), along with black dress pants and shoes. He had ginger colored hair and beard with dark green eyes and a kind look on his face. Students had also started to enter the classroom, immediately heading straight to their desks. Since the school was diverse evenly, not one race made up the student body. Before long, nearly every desk was occupied, with the except for a few around where Erin sat. And with the students in their seats, Mr. Woods began to teach the lesson for the day.

After explaining the lesson, Mr. Woods placed a few problems on the board for the students to solve either by themselves or with a partner. Of course, some attempted to answer the problems while others just ignored them and began talking to their friends. Erin on the other hand attempted the problems and finished them with ease. And once they were out of the way, she returned back to her book. About five minutes after returning to her reading, Erin found that FOXHOUND was searching for new recruits. Jack the Ripper and Ghost were prime candidates. Ghost was said to be somewhere in American, but Jack had basically dropped off the face of the earth.

As she read silently to herself, she heard Mr. Woods calling out names in the background. There was no doubt he carrying roll call, a very late one to be exact. So she kept her attention in her book while she listened out for her name. Once her name was call, she raised her hand in the air and stated she was there, all without taking her eyes off the page she was on. As she grew more interested, she couldn't help but wonder if her teacher has ever read this book since he did read during his free time, especially around his lunch period.

After finishing up the page she was on, she slipped a piece of ripped paper into the book to mark her page and closed the book. She then turned it over to look at the cover. The book itself was jet black with red letters spelling out FOXHOUND. Underneath the title, she spotted the name of the author: Emmerick. She couldn't tell if it was a first or last name. When she first found the book, she didn't even bother to look at the title. She slowly stands up from her seat and strode around the desks as she made her way to Mr. Woods' desk. As she moved, several students attempted to trip her as she walked pass them, but luckily not a single one was able to cause her to fall. Before long, she made it to his desk. Seeing that his attention was caught by his own book, she successfully caught his interest by waving her hand between his face and his book.

"Yes? What is it that you need, Ms. Grant?" Mr. Woods asked with cheerfulness in his voice as he clasped his hands together after putting his book down.

"Do you know anything about FOXHOUND?" She asked him bluntly as she held up her book, showing him the jet black cover that bared the lone word she just spoke in crimson. He stared at the book for a moment, his soft and kind expression turning hard as if he was in deep concentration.

"NO…. now return to your seat, Ms. Grant." He says; the cheeriness in his voice had completely vanished. As Erin stood there, he was now looking at her with a hard and intimidating look.

The look she was receiving caused Erin to take a step back. Without another word, she turned around and proceeded back to her desk. As she did, she caught on to the low snickers and giggles her classmates were giving off. Moments after she took her seat, a loud booming knock was heard just outside of the classroom. This causes all the students to become quiet in an instant and turn their attention onto the door, which was the only way to enter and exit the classroom. Well, unless you were an idiot who would jump out of the window that was on the second floor.

After the third knock was heard, Mr. Woods finally got up from his desk and opened the woodened door. There, standing in the doorway, stood a rough looking young man. He wore thick sole working boots, faded blue jeans and a cobalt blue button-down shirt, which was buttoned up to the second highest button. He was wearing a motorcycle helmet but the visor was raised to reveal his face. He had short shaven black hair, thin lips, a small nose, dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows and long eyelashes. The whole time, he had a hard expression on his face, which hidden his large dimples. He was around average height and looked to be around sixteen, maybe seventeen years old and had a rich caramel skin tone. He stood there in the middle of the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And who may you be…?" Mr. Woods asked him.

"My name is James Williams and I'm a new student assigned to this class." James answered as he removed his helmet. "Are you Mr. Woods?" He asked.

Mr. Woods nodded his head, "Ah yes, Mr. Williams. Come in." He stated as he gestured James to enter the room. The cheerfulness had quickly returned. James nodded and did so. He soon stood before the class. "Class… this is our new student, James Williams. And he'll be joining us this school year." Mr. Woods stated. "James, you can take the step next to…"

Before Mr. Woods could finish, a student suddenly stands up from his seat. It was Gerald. He had a dark skin tone, and like many others, sagged his pants nearly to his thighs. Along with his sagging pants, he also wore a sleeveless white shirt and a snapback hat that bared the letter "X" in an old English writing. Gerald stood up to James and sized him up. James just stood there and eyes him like a lion, watching and waiting for him to make the wrong move or attempt to do so.

"Is there a problem, Gerald?" Mr. Woods asked the young teenage male.

"Oh, it's nothing... I just wanted to get a better look at James." Gerald answered the ginger haired teacher. Gerald took another step closer to James, which causes James to lean back. Gerald looked James hard in the eye and makes a few loud sniffling noises. Gerald's nose soon scrunches up, as if he smelled something that reeked off of James's face. "Your face smells like corn chips and ass…" Gerald stated.

That comment caused the class to burst out into a fit of laughter but there were a few that didn't make a sound, Erin being one of them. She remained silent. Erin was also among the few who saw the expression on James's face deepen into that of pure anger. James's eyes showed burning raged within them as he clenched his hands tightly into fists. He looked ready to attack anything in his path. Erin didn't need to guess what would happen next, but what did happen surprised her. James started to calm down. His fists unclenched and his eyes were somehow shaded. Seeing this, the class finally settled down, wondering "what's changed". James just looked at Gerald and said something inaudible to him.

"Speak up, dipshit!" Gerald yelled as he turned to his left, moving his ear closer to James. This time, James spoke a little more clearly.

"I said… I didn't know you could smell with a broken nose." James said loudly into Gerald's ear.

"I don't have a broken nose, idiot!" Gerald yelled into James' face, leaving spit on his cheek.

While the confrontation between James and Gerald continued, Mr. Woods had walked back over to his desk and retuned back to his reading, ignoring the two. Whenever fights occurred within the classroom, Mr. Woods tends to ignore them and only stop them if things got a little too physical or out of hand. He allowed verbal fights so the students could go ahead and get it out of their systems. Gerald stood toe-to-toe with James, getting into his face. Once again, James began to clench his hands tightly into fists.

"What're you gonna do?" Gerald asked in a taunting tone, attempting to get that angered expression back onto James' face.

While Gerald continued to taunt James, he didn't see James' next move. In fact, it was all a blur. James's right hand reached forward and latched onto the back of Gerald's head, catching him completely off guard. James then took Gerald's head and slams it down onto Mr. Woods' oak desk. The unseen attack caused Mr. Woods to jump out of his chair. The action also caused him to drop his book in the process. All that was heard was the deafening sound of bone colliding against hard wood. One of the students, who sat closer up front, said that they saw blood over the surface while another yelled that the wood had a few splits through it. James kept a tight grip of Gerald's head, pushing it harder into the splintered wood. James soon lowered his head towards the desk and beside Gerald's.

"So… You say you don't have a broken nose, huh?" James asked him. "Well, you do now, bitch!" He sneered. "Now you know not to fuck with me! Do you understand me?" James adds in a dark tone, proving to Gerald that he chose the wrong person to mess with. Gerald mumbled something but it came out inaudible. "Speak up, BOY! They can't hear you if you're speaking like that…" James told him while he pulled his head up a little ways before slamming it back down. Gerald just groaned in pain.

"Williams…! That's enough. He's got the message." Mr. Woods says, seeming very concerned for Gerald's well-being.

"Heh, you want me to stop? But I'm just getting started." James replied back as he pulled Gerald up by the back of his collar so he was standing up straight, or as straight as he could get at the moment.

A stream of blood flowed out of Gerald's nose at a fast pace, staining the stark white shirt he was wearing. The snapback hat he was wearing had fallen off his head and landed on the floor. A small pool of blood was slowing forming right beside the piece of clothing. While Erin sat at her desk, she heard the other students whispering to each other about Gerald's condition. There was no doubt that Gerald's nose was broken and so were a few of his teeth by the looks of his slacked jaw. James soon pushed Gerald up against the wall with his left hand, getting it covered with the boys crimson red blood. With his back facing Gerald, James looked towards the class. They saw that his shirt had a few drops of blood but it was nowhere near as covered as Gerald's. A pair of thick metal dog tags clanked together at the slightest bit of movement James made. When Erin noticed the tags, for some reason, they looked at bit familiar to her. While she sat there, she felt the air growing warmer and warmer as if a fire was being created within the classroom itself.

"Ha, that bastard's not hard! Anybody could've beaten Gerald's ass!" Someone yelled from within the crowd of student speculators. "Man, we were waiting for someone to do something to that asshole anyway."

"Yeah, you're right, Reggie!" another student stated, agreeing with him. "Go ahead and stick him!"

Erin just ignored the outbursts, but as she looked around, she spotted several students with their smart phones out, videotaping what was happening. There was probably more but she only spotted a few of them from where she was sitting.

Suddenly, another large dark skinned teenager stood up. He was wearing the high school football jersey, which was black and red with the number 23 on both sides. She knew that was the boy who yelled the first time, the one named Reggie. He also wore some denim tan shorts and black sneakers. While he stood there, he had a sort of happy expression that was easy to see through his somewhat bearded face. Reggie had a short afro Mohawk and a big frame, all muscle. And now that Erin thought about it, Reggie had recently returned from doing time in state prison.

"This isn't going to take long Michael." Reggie assured his buddy. "I can take this guy down. No problem."

"What makes you…" James started but was quickly cut off by Reggie coming at him with a straight forward attack. Reggie tried to punch James in the face with his left hand, but it was quickly dodged.

Releasing his hold of Gerald, James shifted and turned his body to the side in order to counter with a sideways elbow jab. The move hit Reggie in the side of his face, forcing the large teen to take a few surprising steps back. James soon stepped into a parrying position, looking more like a boxer at the beginning of a match. Reggie attempted to swing another punch towards James but just like before, James shifted his head to the side to dodge. James took the opportunity to punch, striking Reggie in the nose, drawing blood. As the fight continued, Erin felt compelled to tell James to stop, but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. James soon caught a hold of Reggie and started bombarding him with strikes. While he was dazed, James takes a hold of Reggie's arm and slings it over his shoulder.

"Hey, HEY! What are you doing?" Mr. Woods asked in the upmost tone of urgency. "Don't you…"

Before he could finish that sentence, it was too late and James had already set things into motion. James had also caught a handful of Reggie's shirt and kicked him hard in his legs to knock him off balance. James used his momentum to throw Reggie over his head. Reggie was sent airborne like a ragdoll. When the students saw James was about to throw Reggie, they quickly stood from their seats and got out the impact zone. As soon as Reggie collided into the desks, a loud booming crash rung through the room and possibly down the hallway as well. When things settled, Erin saw Michael stand up from his seat. Just like Reggie, he too wore a football jersey. However, he wore the number 45 and had plain jeans on with white and red sneakers. And unlike Reggie, Michael had a recent shaved look.

As Michael stood there, he pulled out a small pocket knife and flipped the blade out. With his weapon drawn and ready, Michael rushed towards James. There was no doubt that Michael had plans of seriously injuring James with the lethal weapon. James didn't see him coming until it was too late. When he turned around, Michael lifted his knife to stab him. With his momentum, Michael was able to push James back against the wall. Once pinned, Michael attacked. Fortunately Michael missed James' chest and neck but he was able to stab him in his shoulder. Many of the students exclaimed that Michael was really trying to kill James. Meanwhile, James was able to punch Michael in the face, causing him to release his hold and step back. James used the opportunity to snatch the blade out of his shoulder. However, the move caused him to rip his shirt sleeve, which was now hanging by mere threads. Because of this, the large tattoo on his upper arm was revealed.

As soon as he snapped out of his daze, Michael went after James. James was able to push him back again, keeping himself from being cornered. Wielding the knife now, which was now stained with his own blood, he jabs the blade straight into the wall and snaps the blade off the handle. After recovering from James' counter attack, Michael went after him once more. James saw his pursuit and quickly elbows him upwardly in his jaw. In a blink of an eye, James grabs Michael's waist and hauls him up by his shirt and into the ceiling. When Michael came down, pieces of the ceiling fell down below, some falling on top of him as well as a few of the desks. With one hand, James grabs Michael by his collar and hauls him up to his full height. Seeing that things were about get to even worse…

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Erin yelled from her seat. With that, everything went silent. Everyone turned and directed their attention towards her. James stopped glaring daggers at Michael and turned to look at the teenage girl.

"Okay, I will…" She heard James reply back. Moments later, James released his hold of Michael and allows him to drop to the ground. He soon turns around and proceeds to walk away.

"HEY… finish what you started, bastard!" Michael yelled in a harsh tone while he stumbled to stand back up.

James just ignored him, allowing his bellowing to fall upon deaf ears, and continued to walk away. While he made his way over to Erin, the other students just sat there with shocked looks on their faces. While Michael leaned against the wall, he spots something at his feet and picks it up. It was none other than his broken pocketknife. Well, all that was left of it. Michael stood there, narrowing his eyes at the item. In an instant, he snaps his head up and rushes towards James like a savage animal. James continued to pay him no attention and continued to walk forward. 

"Fine! Then I'll finish this myself since you won't!" Michael yelled as he closed the gap between him and James.

As soon as Michael was within arm's reach, Michael attempted to stab James in the back of the head with the broken pocketknife. But before he could do so, James shifted his weight to his right, avoiding the attack. As Michael missed, James threw his elbow back, clipping Michael straight in the stomach. Michael was stopped dead in his tracks. The unseen attack caused him to drop the broken weapon as well. The boy soon doubled over while he groaned in pain. After delivering the agonizing blow, James turned around to face Michael. He quickly grabs him by his head and brings it down to collide with his knee. All that could be heard was the sickening sound of bone connecting with bone. Michael soon fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. Once he was out of it, James turned his head and set his sights onto Erin. He soon turns around and proceeds to head towards her.

The students were still quiet. They were speechless actually. Some were looking at James while others looked towards Erin. Several desks were vacant and over turned, but James just simply walked around them. Before long, James reached her. He just looked down at her with his dark brown eyes. Since she was obviously shorter than James, Erin glanced up, meeting his gaze. When she saw his eyes, to her, they looked unreal for some reason.

After a moment, James raised his hand and reached out for her. Before he touched her, Erin flinched slightly but soon relaxed when she noticed his touch was soft and light, the complete opposite of what she was expecting it to be. And after watching what happened to Gerald, Reggie and Michael, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and cautious. His hand felt a bit warm against her cheek but she brushed it off. A second later, James pulled away and sat down in the empty desk that was beside her. As he did so, he just sat there staring at his hands while he flexed them. It looked like he was calming himself down. While Erin kept her eyes on him, she couldn't help but notice scars that were across his arms. She couldn't help but to wonder how he could've gotten them.

Erin stood there for a solid minute before regaining movement. She slowly turned around and took her seat, ignoring the stares from the other students. So much for not bring any attention to herself. That plan obviously failed.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter although this was completely in the point of view of Erin neither of them are the main character the whole will be made in multiple points of views THANK YOU for reading see you next time.


End file.
